Factors that influence efficiency and lifetime of organic electronic components, for example, organic light-emitting diodes, include the quality of the charge carrier injection and the charge carrier transport. By means of doping, the conductivity of materials, and hence the charge carrier transport, can be increased by several orders of magnitude. The doping of organic materials with electron acceptors can, for example, increase the conductivity of hole conductor layers.